Hiccups
by Misoka-san
Summary: Alfred wants to get rid of Arthur's hiccups once and for all, and he just has the perfect idea. ONE-SHOT USUK


**wrote this story while I was in a mountain resort (for two whole days, with no Internet connection) and I didn't have my laptop with me and so I wrote this in my IPod. So please forgive me if I have any mistakes.  
This is also probably the most cliche plot ever written, but I wanted to try to write a USUK fic. I'm new in writing USUK fanfic so I accept some creative criticism. Thanks.**  
—

"BOO!"

"Jesus Christ Alfred!"

"Did it work?"

HIC. "No."

"What? Impossible!"

Arthur sighed and sat back down. "Face it Alfred, we'll just have to wait for them to go away". HIC.

"No." The American said in determination. "I had enough of that annoying sound in this house. We are going to stop your hiccups once and for all."

Arthur rolled his eyes and grabbed a pillow. HIC. They've tried surprises, holding his breathe, holding his breathe while drinking water, but none of them worked. HIC.  
Alfred, who was already annoyed at the little noise couldn't take it anymore.

"That's It!" His blue eyes lit up with an idea. "Maybe I wasn't scaring you enough!" He rushed upstairs.

"where are you going?"

"just stay down stairs and.. Ugh.. Drink more tea or something." Alfred's voiced boomed from the top floor.  
Arthur waited for Alfred to come down, ten minutes passed but he didn't show. HIC.

Really, Arthur didn't know what to do with him. HIC. The Britishman sighed and went to the kitchen, and planned to drink some water. HIC. He grabbed a glass and filled it with some cold water, held his breathe and began to gulp it down.

"Arthur." someone whispered behind him. Arthur slowly turned his head, only to see a man in a ski mask. He nearly chocked as he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. "ill kill you."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The poor Englishman was scared out of his pants. He dropped the glass and started hitting and smacking his attacker. "Get away! Get away!"

"Ow! Ow! Artie its me!"

"Alfred!"

Alfred stepped backward and removed the mask, and rubbed his arms. "ouch man that hurt."

"WELL YOU DESERVED IT! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK YOU GIT!"

Alfred chuckled and folded his arms. "Hey, at least your hiccups are gone."

Arthur stopped and blinked. "hey you're right their- HIC. -not gone."

"What are you serious!" Alfred whined. "how on earth are you still having the hiccups! That scare was like the best ever! It made you even scream like one of those little girls in anime!" He placed a finger on his chin and started to think of new ideas.

HIC. Arthur glared daggers at the other man and started to clean the broken glass. HIC. "well it seems like all your ideas didn't work." HIC. "and I have this feeling my hiccups are getting worse." HIC. He picked up the rest of the broken pieces and sat back down.

Alfred who was still in 'thinking mode' didn't move a muscle an just stared at the Britishman. Arthur noticed this and looked away, trying to hold his blush. HIC.

"Hold up." The American snapped his fingers. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it before!" A smile crept up Alfred's face as he thought of how brilliant his new idea was. He took a seat and placed it beside Arthur.

Arthur raised his brow. HIC. "think of wha—-!" his sentence was cut short when he suddenly felt Alfred's lips on his. His eyes widened as the American deepened the kiss, making him lean to the kitchen counter. He felt Alfred snake his arms around his waist, and without hesitation wrapped his own arms around the taller mans neck. Alfred bit the Brits lower lip asking for an entrance and was easily accepted. Their makeup session finished when they both parted gasping for air, a trail of saliva still connecting their mouths. They stayed silent till one of them finally reacted.

SMACK.

"OUCH! Artie what was that for!" Alfred rubbed the back of his head.

"FOR WHAT YOU JUST DID RIGHT NOW!" Arthur's face was as red as one of Antonio's tomatoes. He whipped the saliva out of his mouth and looked away, embarrassed. He stormed off to the living room and sulked in the couch.

The other man chuckled and wrapped his arms around the embarrassed Arthur. "But hey at least your hiccups are finally gone!" He played with the other blond's hair. "The hero saved the day once again!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and shifted to a more comfortable positions in Alfred's embrace. "whatever, just… just don't do that ever again." He buried his head in the larger mans chest, his face still red as ever.

"aww Artie, you look like a little bear!" He snuggled and kissed Arthur's forehead. "but you've got to admit I'm one hell of a kisser."

All Arthur did was mumble and slowly drift to sleep, totally exhausted from all that happened that day.

—  
**And that was the lamest ending ever written in the history of fanfiction.**


End file.
